This invention has to do with altering, modifying or enhancing the aroma and flavor properties of foodstuffs. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of certain configurations of 3((2-mercapto-1-methylpropyl)thio)- 2-butanol having the structures: ##SPC3##
To modify, enhance or alter the flavor characteristics of a foodstuff. Contemplated are processes and compositions for altering the flavor of foodstuffs and processes for preparing the said 3((2-mercapto-1-methylpropyl) thio)-2-butanol configuration.
The terms "alter" and "modify" in their various forms are used herein to mean the supplying or imparting of a flavor or aroma characteristic or note to an otherwise bland, relatively tasteless or non-odorous substance, or augmenting an existing flavor or aroma characteristic where the natural flavor or intrinsic odor is deficient in some regard, or supplementing the existing flavor or aroma impression to modify its quality, character, taste or aroma.
The term "enhance" is used herein to mean the intensification of a flavor or aroma note already present in a flavor formulation or in a foodstuff.
The term "foodstuff" as used herein includes both solid and liquid ingestible materials which usually do, but need not have nutritional value. Thus, foodstuffs include meats, gravies, soups, convenience foods, beverages, dairy products, candies, vegetables, cereals, soft drinks, snacks and the like.
The reproduction of roasted meat, liver and alliacious flavors has been the subject of a long and continuing search by those engaged in the production of foodstuffs. The shortage of foods, especially protein foods, in many parts of the world has given rise to a need for utilizing non-meat sources of protein and for making such protein as palatable and meat-like as possible. In addition, various techniques utilized in processing food detract from their flavor quality or give rise to off-flavors. Convenience or "snack" foods are increasing in volume and they require flavoring. Accordingly, materials capable of closely simulating, improving, or even exactly duplicating the flavor and aroma of roasted products and roasted meat, liver and alliacious (e.g., onion and garlic) products have long been sought.